Going Soft
by Lil'wystynyra
Summary: Ryou and Bakura both enjoy watching storms, and share a moment on the roof of their apartment. Fluffiness between Bakura and Ryou, with a little bit of Yaoi. I think the ending is so sweet :-)


  
Hey all! Tis meeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!   
My third fan fic story… the first was and is crap, seconds not bad (still in progress) and I have no clue about this one!   
After reading some stories last night, ones with Ryou being terrified of storms and being comforted by Yami, I just thought, you know, that doesn't really fit Ryou. He's sweet, shy, a little weak, but stronger than most people think. And he's smaarrrttt… why would a smart person be terrified of storms? So I decided to write my own little story. Not really about Ryou, more about Bakura. I guess it's a little fluffy, but it's more just a random story my brain threw out.   
Any ways, read and enjoy!   
Lil'   
** .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**   
  
**..::GOING SOFT::..**   
  
Bakura quietly opened the door, just far enough so he could stick his head in. Peering around in the darkened bedroom, he looked at the bed, seeing a dark form lying there.   
_Well finally._   
Seeing his hikari asleep in the bed, Bakura quietly entered the room, and padded towards the bed. Stopping near it, looked at the sleeping form. As lightening lit up the room, he got a clear view, showing Ryou fast asleep. Smiling to himself, Bakura watched the sleeping beauty for a little while. He looked so peaceful, and innocent, … and awfully cute.   
Ryou was terrified of thunder and lightening, but was for some reason fascinated by it. When ever there was a storm like the one going on outside, it seemed to Bakura that he didn't know whether to hide, or scream for joy.   
Another crack of lightening lit up the room, startling him out of his thoughts. After his eyes had readjusted to the darkness, he padded over to Ryou's desk, and more importantly the window it sat in front of. The curtains were still open, though the window had been closed. Earlier Ryou had sat on this very desk, watching the storm. Bakura wanting to watch the storm too, had waited downstairs for hours for his hikari to go to bed so he could claim the spot. He could have watched it with Ryou, but he refused to do something which might have seemed 'soft'. Sharing a moment like that with his hikari would definitely be considered soft, in Bakura's opinion. It was bad enough he no longer treated the boy like his slave, but being truly **nice** was going just a bit too far at this stage. Sure, he'd admit he wouldn't mind… but that didn't mean he was going to do it.   
  
Climbing on the desk, careful not to knock the computer, Bakura slid open the window. Thankfully it wasn't squeaky, otherwise Ryou might have woken up. Then, Bakura predicted, he would ask what Bakura was doing, and want to sit with him. He carefully sat on the desk, and hung his legs out the window, covering them with his cloak so he wouldn't be soaked by the rain.   
  
Thunder rolled, rain poured down, and lightening lit up the sky, revealing the roofs of nearby buildings.   
  
Bakura, like Ryou, was fascinated by storms. The way the jagged lightening struck, the sound of the thunder. In Egypt it had been very rare to have a storm like this, he'd probably seen only three in his life there. It was so different, and amazing. Back in Egypt they'd said it only occurred when the God's were angry, but Ryou had told Bakura it was nature. A mix of water, dust, and electricity. He didn't understand it, or want to understand it either. He just wanted to watch, and immerse himself in it's fierce beauty.   
  
Bakura watched the storm for a while, as it slowly moved across the sky. After around half an hour, he could only see the light from the strikes, not the strikes themselves as they were blocked by buildings. Bakura cursed Ryou silently for taking so long, and causing him to miss out on the storm. Then an idea hit him.   
  
The window wasn't the only place to watch the storm from. He could go on the roof. Bakura stuck his head out the window, careful to keep it under the eaves. He might like storms, but rain was another thing. After living in Egypt with the heat and sands, being soaked by rain was just… unnatural. Even showering was a strange experience, though an enjoyable one. It was then, as another blaze of light lit up the sky, Bakura noticed the fire-escape. The apartments Ryou and Bakura were living in at the moment weren't all that flash, so their fire-escape basically consisted of a ladder which went all the way down the building. Their apartment being the one of the highest floor was already closest to the roof, but Bakura wasn't quite tall, or strong, enough to get there without getting higher, and even if he was, the eaves blocked him. Though the ladder didn't go all the way up to the roof, he only needed a little extra height.   
  
Bakura slid out the window, and quickly put on his coat, flicking the hood up over his face, thankful he'd chosen the long one, so he wouldn't get too wet. He carefully walked along the ledge that went from the window to the ladder. It was just wide enough for both his feet to fit on side by side. Reaching the ladder, he swung himself out, and onto it before climbing a few rungs up. Now he was a good three feet higher than before, and easily able to reach the roof. He carefully lifted himself onto it, making sure the tiles on the roof were not about to slip. Now standing on the roof, Bakura looked around. He could see onto the roofs of all the houses blocks around. Now without them blocking his view, he could also clearly see the storm, which was heading inland.   
  
Smiling to himself, proud of his skill, he arranged his cloak so when he sat, his ass wouldn't get wet. Once that was done, he sat and wrapped the excess cloak around him, covering his legs, and settle back to watch the storm. He was for once, content.   
  
At least for a little while. **(-**AN: Ahaha… and you thought it ended up there! But where's the FLUFFINESS?!!!**-)**   
  
After around five minutes sitting atop the roof, Bakura heard someone's voice coming from below. Cocking his head, he listened intently as he tried to capture the words.   
"Bakura?!"   
It was Ryou's voice.   
_Oh shit, he's woken up. _   
Bakura debated with himself in his mind. If he said nothing, Ryou would get worried, and start looking for him, and would probably find him anyway. If he said something, Ryou would probably try come up, and Bakura's peace would be ruined.   
"Bakura? Are you up there?" Ryou called again.   
Bakura growled, and made a decision.   
"Yes, I'm on the roof." He called back.   
"What are you doing up there?!" Came the stunned reply.   
Bakura sighed, here it came. "Watching the storm."   
"Oh." There was a pause, and Bakura waited for the inevitable. "Okay, I'll be right up, I'm just getting my coat."   
Predictable Ryou. Bakura groaned and mentally pummeled himself. Now Ryou was coming up here, and he couldn't bring himself to tell the boy to 'Fuck off.' The look of hurt would be just too much.   
_Ra, I really am weak. _   
Bakura soon heard scuffing and Ryou came out the window again. There were some light curses, which Ryou had learnt from Bakura, before he called saying.   
"Bakura, how on earth did you get up there?" Bakura rolled his eyes.   
"Climb the fire-escape, then onto the roof."   
Bakura heard more scuffling as Ryou walked the ledge and climbed the ladder. His cloaked head soon appeared at the edge of the roof.   
In another flash of lightening, Bakura could see Ryou's face, as the boy smiled.   
"So there you are. I got worried when I woke up with my window open."   
Bakura just shrugged and watched as Ryou climbed onto the roof the same way he had. Ryou carefully walked over the tiles to where Bakura was, and sat along side him with his cloak tightly wrapped around himself.   
There was silence for a few minutes, as Bakura watched the storm, and Ryou watched Bakura.   
"So, why did you come up here?" Ryou asked Bakura.   
Bakura turned and glanced at Ryou, before looking back at the storm in time to see an impressive fork of lightening.   
"The view is better." He said simply. From the corner of his eye, Bakura saw Ryou nod.   
  
They sat in silence for another 10 minutes, before Bakura noticed Ryou was shivering. He watched Ryou, careful not to let it show. Again the boy was racked by shivers.   
_Fool. First he interrupts my privacy, and now he starts shivering, and will probably get sick. Then he'll miss school and I'll have to play nurse maid, and go in his place._   
Bakura continued to watch him, as the shivers got worse, and Ryou's teeth started chattering.   
"Maybe you should go inside." Bakura said, still not turning.   
"N-no," Ryou chattered. "I want to watch the storm some more."   
Bakura groaned, turning to face Ryou completely. Ryou noticing this, turned as well to stare at Bakura, his beautiful brown eyes wide. Their eyes stayed locked for a few moments, before Ryou turned away, but not before Bakura saw his blush in one of the many flashes of lightening.   
Bakura chuckled lightly, then moved closer to his hikari, sliding his arm out of his cloak, in into Ryou's, before wrapping it around the boy's slim frame. Bakura felt Ryou stiffen, and softly stroked his side showing he wasn't going to hurt him. Ryou softened, and sighed happily before moving closer to Bakura and leaning against him. Bakura used his free arm to re-arrange their cloaks so they were both sharing them. Once done, he wrapped his other arm around the boy, who had stopped shivering, holding him in a loose hug. Ryou turned to smile at Bakura, and Bakura felt Ryou take one of his hands and hold it. Bakura smiled back and squeezed the hand, before leaning foreward and lightly kissing Ryou's nose. Ryou's smile grew wider.   
"I thought you said this kind of thing was soft."   
Bakura's eyes widened stunned and what Ryou had said, before he grinned evilly. Ryou leant back a little, obviously afraid.   
"Me? Soft...? Never." Bakura smirked.   
Then he said seriously, "I guess being soft around you isn't so bad." Ryou relaxed again at these words, and Bakura leant forward, nuzzling his neck through the boys cloak.   
"You're still softer anyway." He said, before sitting back up. Bakura felt Ryou smile in the darkness as thunder rolled. Ryou then lay his head on Bakura's shoulder, happily snuggling with the yami, as they both watched the storm roll on.   
  
Dawn came several hours later, when the storm was long gone leaving the sky cloudless. The light revealed two boys still on the roof, fast asleep, laying wrapped in each other's arms.   
  
**..::OWARI::..** **  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**   
  
And there you have it. Don't you just love the end? :-) The fluffiness is a bit of a change for Bakura… but oh well. It was sweet anyway. And now, I shall watch Yu-Gi-Oh, which is on tv!! The episode after Yugi has defeated Pegasus in season one, and the one with Rebecca. Omg, I wanna smack her! Oh well, bye!!!   
Review and tell me what you think!!!   
Luv youuuuu…   
Lil' 


End file.
